<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boss of All Demon Hunters by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346381">The Boss of All Demon Hunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy'>CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsider POV [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, POV Maia Roberts, POV Outsider, Stupid Mundane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maia enjoyed watching people make a fool out of themselves, but this mundane was really taking it too far...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outsider POV [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boss of All Demon Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's a bit short, sorry! I hope you like it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally, Maia loved working the night shifts at the Hunter's Moon. Especially when patrons got a little too drunk and decided to put the karaoke machine to good use (unless said patron was Jace whatever his last name is, the guy cannot sing). In other words, Maia loved watching people make a fool out of themselves. It was usually quite entertaining, but sometimes people took it to such a high level that it got annoying.</p><p>Maia was sick of listening to the mundane at the bar trying to seduce one of the Seelie girls. He was a mundane without the sight, and was clearly showing off how little he knew of the shadow world. He was trying to brag, thinking he was going along with her 'game' of pretending she was a mythical creature (if only he could see the fact that she literal purple skin).</p><p>"Yeah, I totally get that. I'm a demon hunter, you know?" he said, in a tone that was clearly meant to impress</p><p>The Seelie girl just rolled her eyes, "Then why don't you have runes?"</p><p>The man snorted, "Those things? No one has them anymore,"</p><p>The Seelie gave an exaggerated sarcastic nod, "Right, of course. Silly me thinking that they were the basis of your angelic power,"</p><p>The mundane seemed to miss her tone, "It's alright, perfectly easy mistake to make,"</p><p>Just as Maia set down the glass she was cleaning, the door to the Hunter's Moon opened and in walked two of her favourite people (not that she'd ever tell them that). Magnus and Alec sat down next to where the mundane was still disastrously trying to convince the Seelie that he was a shadowhunter.</p><p>"And it's awesome when you get a really good kill you know?" the mundane started before going into an impossible story about he took down seven unspecified demons singlehandedly.</p><p>Maia watched with humour as she took in Alec's abhorred look at overhearing the mundane's stories. She caught him whispering to Magnus about how unlikely it all was and about how he didn't have any visible runes, not even a voyance one.</p><p>Normally, Maia would say something, but she wanted to see if Alec would do anything. Little did she know, but the tipping point for him to step in was nearer than she expected.</p><p>"I'm the boss of all  demon hunters," the mundane boasted and Alec snorted into his drink. This caused the mundane to look over at him with an unimpressed gaze. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Everything you just said," Alec replied, deadpan</p><p>"What do you mean? I was just telling this lovely lady about my profession," the mundane replied, a self assured smirk on his face</p><p>"Sure, if you're really the Consul, why aren't you doing the paperwork? Or dealing with the Cohort crisis? Or the exile from Idris?" Alec asked, fixing the man with a glare. It was clear that he was trying to throw in enough information about the current mess he was dealing with as the Consul to catch the man off guard.</p><p>"I-what?" the man asked, incredibly confused</p><p>"Besides, I'm pretty sure you're not even a shadowhunter. And if you are, well, you certainly look old enough to have voted for the Consul when Jia stepped down, so I would have thought you'd have known enough to know who I am," Alec said</p><p>"Why should I know you?" the mundane sneered. Honestly, his arrogance was astounding, it almost rivalled Jace's and that was no small feat.</p><p>"The Consul of the Nephilim. Also known as the 'boss of all demon hunters' as you so eloquently put it," Behind Alec, Magnus was smirking at the mundane who now looked incredibly shocked.</p><p>"What?" The mundane was incredulous</p><p>"He's telling the truth you know," the Seelie girl chimed in, shooting Alec a grateful smile for saving her from the awkward conversation.</p><p>The mundane's expression darkened, completely misunderstanding the conversation, "Oh, I see. You're trying to make me look like an idiot so you can get my girl,"</p><p>"Just to make it clear, I am not anyone's girl. Especially not yours," the Seelie glared at him</p><p>"Another thing I would like to make clear, is that Alec here is gay and taken," Magnus added, standing up and wrapping an arm around his husband.</p><p>The mundane's mouth falls open in surprise and Maia started to laugh, "I think you guys broke him,"</p><p>"It does appear so," Magnus replied. After a few more moments of the mundane gaping at the couple. Magnus sighed and waved his hand in front of the man's face, blue sparks floating through the air around him before disappearing as they came into contact with his forehead. A glassy expression crossed over the mundane's face and he blinked before wordlessly leaving the bar.</p><p>"What did you do to him?" asked the Seelie girl</p><p>"Erased his memory of the shadow world. Sadly, nothing could be done to give him better people skills," Magnus replied.</p><p>"Pity," Maia said, giving them a smile before returning to her job</p><p>This wasn't the first time Maia had seen the Lightwood-Banes do something like this, she remembered them helping a girl get away from her date once, as well as rescuing a man from a particularly handsy patron. Maia thought that the Hunter's Moon was pretty lucky to have the shadow world's most powerful couple looking out for it's patrons.</p><p>Though, she had to say, this time was her favourite. After all, who doesn't love seeing an idiot be put back in their place?</p><p>Maia certainly did, that was for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that this is so short! This just felt like a nice spot to end it so I did... I hope you liked it despite it's meagre length! I would love to hear what you thought of this idea and any feedback you have would be appreciated! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!<br/>~CrypticNotCoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>